HunterXHunter T and D
by Sweet Love081
Summary: Welcome AND LET'S ALL BE EVIL AND TORTURE THE HUNTER X HUNTER CHARACTERS TOGETHER!MUAHAHAHA!I hope you enjoy and have fun while reading this fic!What ever Dare or truths you throw at me I will try to use it and make it something worth reading.Rated T for cursing.R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Sweet: Hello everybody! This is the second time I made a Hunter X Hunter T or D. For those who have not read the first one that I deleted you are VERY LUCKY because the first one was horrible.**

**Killua: Yes, very awful indeed.**

**Sweet: Okay now that's just mean.**

**Killua: You said it yourself didn't you?**

**Sweet: F**k you.**

**The host for the game (I think it's a game) are going to be Mizuki Nowaki and Kiseki Hana. I will try my best for this second T or D Fanfic because I hated my 1****st**** one it was horrible I didn't even start the show at all. But what can I say; I was young, stupid and had bad grammar and bad spelling. If I still do have bad grammar and bad spelling please do tell me my mistakes. My humour won't be that good so I will ask help from my sister Sweet Candy180. I might not update that much for I have school so please don't be angry! R&R!**

**Name: Mizuki Nowaki **

**Age: 14**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Black**

**Name: Kiseki Hana**

**Age: 13**

**Hair Colour: Red**

**Eye Colour: White**

**Sweet: I hope everything turns out fine…**

**Killua: Yeah, good luck.**

**Sweet: Hey, you're going to be in it too!**

**Killua: Wait, what?**

**Sweet: Bye ~!**


	2. Chapter 1 Ep 1

**Sweet: Hello everyone! I'm trying my best here so that I won't mess up the whole thing but, I'm not sure if it's going to be good or not so…please bear with me!**

**Gon: Don't worry Sweet-Chan! You'll be fine!**

**Sweet: Thanks Gon-kun.**

**WARNING: Characters might be VERY OOC ish. THERE WILL BE CRAP! GOOD OR HORRIBLE CRAP! NOT SO GOOD AT DESCRIBING! NOT SO GOOD AT WARNING! …and um… weird stuff going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

Two girls stood in front of a big building. The first one had long black hair, a red flower in her hair and black eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a vest covering it followed by a black skirt that reached her knees. She was also wearing a pair of white boots to match.

The other girl was slightly shorter than the first one. She had red long hair and white eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt, some jeans followed by a pair of red sneakers.

"This is it, our new career…well, maybe our first one?" The black haired asked looking at the red haired girl.

The red haired girl lifted up her shoulders with a confused face. "Eh?"

RING! RING! RING! The black haired girl took her phone out from her pocket.

"Hello?"

'_Hello, this is Yuki Uraomote. (_**If no one knows who she is, she's from my other fanfic; Hunter Vs Real World)**_'_

"Oh, hello Yuki! This is Mizuki"

'_I know who I'm calling'_

"Oh, okay. So, what's wrong?"

'_The only thing that's wrong is you skipping school. A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD SKIPPING SCHOOL.'_

Mizuki chuckled nervously.

'_Don't think laughing can solve the problem, missy. You even took Kiseki with you. I mean, that was the only friend Mei had that was related to it! _**(Again! Mei is from the fanfic Hunter Vs Real World)**

"Oh… I… I'm sorry." Mizuki stated.

'_No it's okay, but, the only thing I'm worried about is…Mei isn't even worried about Kiseki. Actually, she didn't even realise that Kiseki's gone.'_

Mizuki then turned to Kiseki with a sad face and whispered, "You're so being ignored."

Kiseki then tilted her head in confusion as a response.

'_Still, why are you not in school? The teachers caught you… or as in saw you bringing your bag and taking Kiseki away as you ran away from the dorms. And I can presume, you are trying to become a TV host just like the ones you saw at our TV at the school cafeteria. Unbelievable.'_

'…_.F**k.' _Mizuki thought and sweat dropped.

"I well… it's my new job! It is a job, right?" Mizuki turned to Kiseki, who was trying to stab a butterfly with a tiny knife.

Kiseki tilted her head again and lifted up her shoulders. "Eh."

'_Yes it's a job but still; aren't you too young to be working as a TV show host?' _Yuki asked.

"…No…" Mizuki lied.

'… _Okay… Now, where the hell are you, Mizuki? I'm picking you up.' _Yuki stated.

"Uhm… Yorknew City? I'm doing a Truth or Dare show with the Hunter X Hunter characters"

'…_What? You mean the cartoon name Hunter x Hunter?'_

"Anime… and… yes…?"

'_WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING MEI WITH YOU?! YOU KNOW IT'S ALSO FROM HUNTER X HUNTER! YOU BASTARD!'_

"S-sorry?"

'_SORRY ISN'T GIVING ME ANY GOOD! IF I DON'T SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW WITH KISEKI; I WILL DESTROY YOUR HOUS-'_ Mizuki hung up.

Kiseki looked at Mizuki's horrified face and asked, "Are we gonna die?"

"…Not yet." Mizuki put her phone back in her pocket and look at her watch it showed 8:58

"It's almost 9 o'clock. Come on Kiseki!"

Kiseki nodded and pumped her fist up. "We can do this!" Kiseki said with excitement.

Mizuki walked up the stairs and entered the door leading the way inside the building.

Kiseki followed her confidently and accidentally trip.

She tripped and was rolling down the stairs.

Kiseki quickly went up the stairs again and entered the building.

"Um…hello? I'm here to work as a host for the show?" Mizuki said to a staff.

"Oh,yes. Right this way." The staff led the way to the stage. Well, backstage.

"Alright, these people will be ones to do the dares or truths. Got it?" The staff said pointing to the hunter gang. "Make sure to call them on stage" The staff said giving her a clipboard with the dares and truths. "Now go do your thing" The staff said pushing them both on stage.

The girls nodded and said "Welcome to…Hunter x Hunter Truth and Dare!"

The black haired girl said with smile "I'm Mizuki Nowaki!"

The Red haired said "And I'm Kiseki Hana!"

"We will be hosting this show together!" Mizuki said

"Please welcome, Gon Freecss!"

"Hello everybody!~" Gon walked in smiling while waving to the audience

"Killua!"

"Ssup?" Killua greeted awesomely as the crowd went wild

"Kurapika!"

"It's a nice to meet you" Kurapika smiled and bowed. And I'm pretty sure a few people fainted.

"And last but not least, Leorio!"

"Yo!" Leorio said with a wide grin.

"Okay! Now for the first dare it's from **Letty-Chan19**…Which I do not know what ass means so… I'm sorry?" Mizuki stated.

"I think it means donkey." Kiseki said.

"Isn't it called jackass?" Mizuki said looking at Kiseki

Kiseki just lifted up her shoulder and said "Eh."

"Well,let's move on to the next dare! Oh, wait. It's truth." Mizuki said s she handed the clipboard to Kiseki.

"It's for…Killua. Choose which would you rather wear. A speedo or a maid costume with short skirt with white neko hairband?" Kiseki asked

"…WHAT THE… SPEEDO? MAID OUTFIT WITH NEKO THEME?"

"Yes, NOW CHOOSE, DOCTOR QUESTION MARK."

Killua clenched his fists and sighed in defeat. "S-Speedos…"

The crowd nosebleed at the thought of him wearing speedos.

"Whoo! Make sure you wear pink when you're wearing speedos!" An audience interjected.

"Next,the dare is for... Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Kuroro, Hisoka and Illumi"Kiseki said reading the clipboard

"You guys have to dance Oppa Gangnam Style!"Mizuki said.

**(Sorry, I hate to say it but no song I am not the type to write the full song and all that. Not a fan of it so yeah bear with me)**

The 8 of them went on stage and started dancing Illumi seemed like the odd one out.

In the middle of the dance one of them tripped.

At the of the dance the all did some poses but one of them slipped on a banana peel and screamed "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?"

"Okay…Well! Time for the next batch!" Kiseki said handing the clipboard to Mizuki.

"Alright, next is from…**YaoiLover**! Okay, she dares Killua to kiss Gon on lips!" Mizuki said smirking.

Killua blushed and yelled at Mizuki "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING RIGHT!?"

"I'm not kidding, you got to do it" Mizuki said pushing him to Gon.

The audience were all getting their cameras and tissues ready.

Killua's face was already 10 shades of red. "Um…Gon."

"What is it killu-"Gon's lips were sealed with another. He was shocked at first but returned the kiss in the end. They broke the kiss with both of them panting for air.

Killua's face was redder than it has ever been before. Gon just smiled at him.

The audience have died of fluffy ness and nose bleeding.

"Okay! Enough of that! Please welcome, Kuroro" Kiseki said

Kurapika was glaring at him. "Okay, the dare is… hmm… here read it yourself" Kiseki said giving the dare to Kurapika.

After reading it Kurapika's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you got to kidding…"

"Sorry dude! What's in there is in there." Kiseki said looking at him.

Kurapika got up from where he was and went to Kuroro.

Kurapika hugged Kuroro and that made the fans squel. Then he said "P-please…d-don't leave me…" even if his voice sounded liked he was going to tear up his eyes were burning red.

Kuroro hugged the Kurta which made him flinch. The kurta quickly got up and went back to his seat looking away from the Spider. There was a light pink blush seen on his face.

"Oooh… someone falling in love" Mizuki teased Kurapika.

"I AM NOT!" Kurapika shouted at her.

"But you were blushing~" Mizuki said smirking.

His face reddens and didn't say anything else. Mizuki pumped her fist up in victory.

"Right, the next dare is…Oh! We have to choose one of the audience to tell us about their family!" Mizuki said looking at Kiseki "You choose Kiseki!"

Kiseki looked at the audience and pointed at a little girl who looked like she was 12.

"You there little girl with the glasses come up here!"Kiseki said making a 'come here' action with her hands.

The little girl went up stage and bowed. She had black straight hair that reached her shoulders, spectacles, brownish eyes and was wearing a simple school uniform.

"Please tell us your name and age then proceed on with telling us the story about your family." Mizuki said smiling at her.

"Okay! My name is Ariana, my age is 10 and I guess you thought I was 12 huh?" ariana said looking at them smirking.

"Ehehehe…"Mizuki laughed nervously.

"My father is a doctor, my mother is an engineer, I have 5 siblings including myself. Adam, Kina, Arian, me and Amery. Adam my big brother is at UK. Kina my big sister is still learning. Arian my other big sister is taking her exam right now. Amery my little brother is at home sleeping. I came here with my aunt because my parents are still working at this hour…" Ariana said looking sad she continued her story.

" Before my parents were busy we were all a happy family. We would go to places together, have fun together, but, as we grew older they were more things to achieve so we all grew farther…and I guess that's why it kind of makes me sad… I wish we could start again and live happy again…" Ariana ended a tear fell down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

"Well, that's it that's how my family is" Ariana smiled.

Mizuki was crying listening to her story Kiseki was patting her back telling her its fine.

Some of the audience cried as well.

"Ariana, you're a strong girl. Give applause everyone!" Mizuki said to the crowd.

The audience were clapping for her. "You can go back to seat now…" Kiseki said to the girl.

The girl bowed and went back to her seat.

"Okay! Now for the last dare for the show!" Kiseki said looking at her clipboard.

"Killua! Dressing room! Now!" Kiseki said pointing to the dressing room.

Instead he was dragged by Mizuki.

And 3…

2…

1…

"_THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT!"_

"_Aw… come on its just a dare…"_

"_NO!NO!NO!NO!I AM NOT GOING TO THAT!"_

"_This or run around naked?"_

_..._

"_FINE!"_

Mizuki came back up stage with people staring at her.

"What?"

"Why was he screaming?"Kiseki asked Mizuki.

"Oh, it's nothing~ He just refuse to wear something~" Mizuki said and smiled.

Soon after that came out Killua who was wearing a high school girl's uniform blushing.

He walked over to Gon as his face reddens. "I-I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time but…"

"I-I li-like you, Gon!" I'm sure his face was redder than ever. "I like you too, Killua!"Gon said hugging Killua tightly. When he let go, Killua ran to the dressing room embarrassed.

"Well that's it for the show! Bye~!"

**xXx**

"_Well, that's it for the show! Bye~!"_

The TV screen showing an anime called Hunter x Hunter: Truth or Dare ended as the credits rolled.

Yuki turned off the TV and gritted her teeth. The pen she was holding broke as she clenched it with her fists.

"**Those bastards… THEY DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL!"** Yuki raged out.

"Y-Yuki-nee, calm down…" A girl with black long wavy hair said.

Yuki turned to that girl with a glare. "**How can I calm down if Mizuki didn't do what I said, Rikka?!,**" Yuki shouted with anger.

Yuki then sighed and looked back at the TV screen. "Call mom and dad. We're going on a trip."

"But… the school holidays aren't here yet…"

Yuki took out her phone and stated in a monotone voice "I'll reason with the principals. After all, he and she are douchebags."

Rikka sweat dropped with a nervous smile, "…Please don't tell me we're going for camp training…? Right?," Rikka asked.

"Even better," Yuki showed Rikka a picture on her phone. A very familiar one indeed to Rikka.

"Yorkshin City."

**Sweet: I bet it sucks**

**Gon: No it doesn't! It was nice Sweet-Chan!**

**Sweet: You're so nice Gon-kun. Anyway, Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2 Ep 2

**Sweet: Hello everybody! Sorry for the wait I got distracted and I had to wait for reviews…**

**Kurapika: If that's your reason I'm sure they'll forgive you.**

**Sweet: Really? I kind of hope so too…**

**Killua: Yeah, sure. But you better hurry up though.**

**Sweet: Okay, please enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING! Characters might seem OOCish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

Both Mizuki and Kiseki entered the stage and took the microphones.

"Welcome to…Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare!" the both of them said smiling.

"Please welcome Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and… Kuroro! " Kiseki said and the said names also entered the stage.

"Okay, then! The first dare comes from… **Morgiana chan!"**Kiseki said while handing the clipboard to Mizuki.

"Kurapika! Go and tie Kuroro up and make him watch Nyan Cat for 10 F**king hours now!" Mizuki said as Kurapika smiled evilly.

"My pleasure," Kurapika stated as he began to take some rope and eyed Kuroro.

Kuroro gulped. Kurapika tied Kuroro up to a chair and dragged him into a room that had a big TV in it.

"Right as Kuroro is now being tortured, let's move on to the next dare."Mizuki said giving the clipboard to Kiseki

"Please welcome, Illumi!" Kiseki said as Illumi walked in as emotionless as ever.

"Killua, come here" Kiseki said while doing the come here action with her hand.

Kiseki whispered the dare to Killua and then he smiled. "Will do," Killua said then went off to get something.

When he came back he was holding an electric shaver. Killua then proceeded with shaving Illumi's head. Before Illumi could do anything, he was already bald.

"Wha- Killu, why."

"Why not?" Killua answered with a smirk.

The whole audience laughed out loud. LOL. Illumi's popularity increased by…1%.

Poor Illumi…

"Oh My-Hahahha! I can't- HAHAHAHAAH!" Mizuki was laughing along with the crowd.

Illumi went back stage. After a few minutes the audience stopped laughing so did the ones on stage.

"Okay time for the next ba-"Kiseki was cut off by a loud sound of the door slammed open. It was Kurapika bringing a scared Kuroro who looked terrible.

"It couldn't stop…" Kuroro kept mumbling.

Kurapika, well he looked satisfied.

"Okay… that seems…terifiying…" Mizuki said looking at Kuroro.

"MOVING ON! The next batch is from… **FemGonFanGirl!**"Kiseki said ignoring Kuroro at the moment.

"Hey, Gon. Here have candy." Kiseki said giving Gon a piece of candy.

"Oh, thanks Kiseki-san!" Gon said eating the candy.

POOF!

Gon turned into a girl. Hi- I mean her hair was straight and reached her shoulders.

"Eh?" Gon look confused.

"EH!?" everyone exclaimed.

"That candy will turn you into a girl. Now, off you go to the dressing room!" Mizuki said pushing Gon into the Dressing room.

"Right, while we wait for Gon… Kurapika Throw this pie at Kuroro"Kiseki said giving Kurapika an apple pie.

Without hesitation Kurapika threw the pie at Kuroro's face.

"By the way, can you guess what flavour it is?" Mizuki asked Kuroro.

Kuroro wiped the pie off his face and said "I'm guessing apple"

"Correct! How did you know?" Kiseki asked looking at Kuroro.

"A hunch" Kuroro said. Then the door to the dressing room opened. Revealing Gon, she was wearing a light green dress that was above her knees.

Killua was staring at Gon. Gon noticed this and looked his way. Killua quickly turned to another direction blushing. Gon look beside him only to see a wall.

Gon walked to Killua's direction "What were you looking at Killua?" Gon asked she was curious like always.

"I-It was nothing" Killua still looked away and tried to avoid eye contact. Gon pouted and just sat next to Killua.

"For the next dare, please welcome… Hisoka and Tonpa!" The two walked in as their name was called.

"Alright then, please stand there, the both of you" Mizuki said pointing to a round circle.

"Oh, wait i forgot to call Illumi" Mizuki said hitting her head.

"Hey! Illumi. Come up here!" Mizuki called out. When Illumi came he was no longer bold. Nobody knew why.

"What is it?"

"Stand there" Mizuki said pointing to where Hisoka and Tonpa are

"Killua! Come here!" Kiseki called out to Killua. He got up from the couch and walked to her. She then handed him a bomb.

"Throw it at them, it's a glitter bomb" Kiseki said pointing to Hisoka, Illumi and Tonpa.

"'kay" Killua said and threw it at them. The bomb when all BOOM! And then they were covered in glitter, beautiful glitter.

"YAY! GLITTER!" Mizuki said picking a handful of glitter and throwing it into the air.

Gon sneeze like a kitten and the audience went all "Aw…"

"Enough of the glitter already. L'oreal go and wear casual clothes for once."

"It's Leorio!"

"L'oreal"

"Leorio!"

"L'oreal"

"LEORIO!"

"Leorio"

"L'OREAL- DAMN YOU!"

(LOL, reference)

"Yea, yea go and wear soma casual clothes"

Leorio went to the dressing room to change into some Casual clothes grumbling.

When he came out he was wearing a simple blue sweater and some trousers. Done.

"Wow, you look like a dad, Leoleo."

"You know what? I give up." Leorio just left the stage.

"W-Wait, Leoleo?" Mizuki asked with a nervous smile.

"Guess he's upset." Kiseki commented.

"Ne, Gon. Do you mind singing this?" Kiseki said as she gave Gon a piece of paper.

"Sure! No problem!" Gon said as took the microphone.

"Oh, before that" Kiseki said as she took out a laser gun and pointed it to Gon.

POOF!

Gon turned back into a boy wearing normal green outfit.

"Thanks, Kiseki-san!" Gon said as he began.

Mizuki then turned back to the crowd and yelled, "THANKS FOR WATCHING! BYE- BYE!" She waved.

**Childhood Blues – Gumi- Ending Credits.**

**xXx**

**The real world…**

"Demo demo! Yuki-chan… The school would be in a disaster without you protecting it…" A woman stated.

Yuki sighed. " , the school would go smoothly without me. You only need me to make you coffee every morning."

Ms. Haruka, the vice principal, sweat dropped.

The man beside her, Mr. Haru, the principal, sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go and leave the school for a trip only? If you are, then I declin-"

"No cookies then." Yuki stated.

"NO PLEASE YOU CAN GO WHEREVER YOU WANT ANYTIME PLEASE JUST DON'T NOT MAKE COOKIES." Ms. Haruka and Mr. Haru pleaded.

Rikka, who was watching the whole scene from the start, sweat dropped.

'_Wow, Yuki-nee was right. The principals are both idiots' _Rikka thought.

Yuki sighed and turned back to Rikka. "We're going now."

"Ugh, I know I would love to go there, but don't you think-"

"You can give dares and truths to the HxH characters when we're there." Yuki cut Rikka off mid-sentence.

"-we should go right now? THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY, HAHAHAHA!" Rikka laughed nervously.

**Sweet: We'll that's it for today see you later~! R&R!**


End file.
